


Cookie and Creme

by Peter_Rabbit



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Bad Writing, Cats, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Peter_Rabbit
Summary: Virgil lives in Patton's walls and has thankfully befriended the two cats in the home, except maybe they like him too much
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627195
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Cookie and Creme

**Author's Note:**

> “I never thought I’d say this to you, but… help!” with any characters you want.

Virgil had been living in Patton’s house for three years; and he felt he knew him pretty well by now. He was there when Patton was studying to become a vet and when Patton adopted Cookie and Creme, his twin cats. He was there for every pillow fort and dance party. He was there for every night Patton had broken into sobs from the stress. He was there for the last two break ups and his graduation and his start at his new job. Thing was, Patton had never met Virgil. 

Virgil was a borrower and he lived in Patton’s wall. He wasn’t supposed to know he existed, wasn’t supposed to see him, and he certainly wasn’t supposed to speak with Virgil. So, even though he wanted so badly to speak with the human he had grown so close to, he knew better than to break the rules and let Patton know he was there. The code was there to protect him and borrowers as a whole.

Except now he had gotten into somewhat of a predicament. When Cookie and Creme had first arrived as kittens, despite his fears, Virgil had acquainted himself with them and gotten them to see him as just another member of the house. However, that plan has now backfired as Patton had been gone for two days now and Creme, who was a notorious cuddler, was in desperate need of attention that Cookie had gotten tired of giving her, so, as soon as Virgil had left the walls to borrow some paper clips from Patton’s desk, Creme pounced on him and dragged him away, ignoring his practically useless struggles.

She jumped onto the top tier of the cat tree where a basket sat and dropped Virgil, to start grooming his head like a kitten and purring loudly. He had given in the moment they were in the basket, knowing that Creme would only start crying out if he managed to escape from her. Besides, he rarely got to spend time with the cats that he had gotten so close to, even if Creme’s tongue scratched and tickled. 

Once Creme stopped her grooming and started drifting off into a nap he should have left, but Creme was warm and soft and purring softly. It was so comforting and Virgil couldn’t help but fall asleep with her. 

He would never know how long he spent in the cat basket, but he would remember the rush of adrenaline in his system as he heard the front door open. “Cookie, Creme, I’m home!”

Creme leaped out of the basket so fast Virgil was surprised she didn’t hit the coffee table on her path to Patton, not that he could see much from where he was in the basket. Both cats were meowing loudly at Patton, probably demanding where he had been for so long. Patton giggled at them, “I know, I know babies, come on, let’s get you fed and then papa will cuddle with you for hours! How does that sound?” Both cats continued to meow at Patton and he just laughed again and headed to the kitchen, cats at his heels.

Virgil knew all Patton had to do was look over at the cat tree he’d see Virgil, sitting in the shallow basket. He had to leave the cat tree now. He looked over the edge to judge the distance he had to drop and felt the blood drain from his face. The basket was a lot higher than he had previously thought. The closest platform was a good foot below him and it wasn’t connected to the basket, meaning he’d have to jump from the one he was on to the next. It was something fairly easy for a cat but very difficult for a borrower. Virgil was trapped at the top of the cat tree.

Patton would come back in at any moment and he’d see Virgil. Guess he’d have to make the jump for it. He took a deep breath, backed up a few steps and leapt over the basket wall towards the ledge to the platform. He almost made it to the other platform too; almost. His chest hit the edge of the other platform painfully, knocking the wind out of him and he barely had a second to scramble for a hold on the fluffy lining of the platform before he fell over the edge. He managed a grip, but he was holding it at an awkward angle and couldn’t lift himself up, his legs flailing in the air to gain purchase on nothing as the platform was raised by a cat scratch post that was too far for him to reach. The platform was significantly lower than the basket and he could probably drop down from here with only the risk of a twisted angle if it went wrong, however his time ran out instead. Patton came back in the living room and his eyes immediately landed on Virgil dangling in place.

Virgil swallowed his fear, hoped Patton was as kind as he believed he was, and spoke, “I never thought I’d say this to you, but… help!“


End file.
